


Call it what you want

by HeartbreakPrincess



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Not Klaine Friendly, Not Kurt Friendly, Songfic, Taylor Swift - Freeform, seblaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartbreakPrincess/pseuds/HeartbreakPrincess
Summary: Blaine POV from his break-up with Kurt to a new love he finally feels happy with.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**“My castle crumbled over night”**

Blaine just stood there watching his phone, numbness taking charge of his body as he realized that once again his call had gone straight to voice mail.

**“I brought a knife to a gun fight”**

He couldn’t quite believe he had been so stupid. As he rushed through New York strange streets, trying to get as far away from the Bushwick loft as possible, he felt like his whole world was spinning out of control. Stupid.   
He had just jumped on a flight, guilty as ever, thinking of how he had almost cheated on Kurt with a Facebook stranger. He had to tell him in person, confess so they could work on fixing their issues.

He never thought for one minute that Kurt would have somebody else with him when he arrived. He should have known something was off when the other boy wasn’t returning his calls, full of empty excuses and promises of catching up soon. Turns out he just wanted to break up face to face (didn’t stop him from starting a new relationship tho) and Blaine surprise visit gave him the perfect opportunity to do so.

**“They took the crown but it’s alright”**

He tossed in his hotel room bed, he will be gone soon, back at home, he could work on erasing the picture of Kurt’s new boyfriend from his mind then. 

**“All the liars are calling me one, nobody’s hear for me from months”**

Of course he went back to Dalton when he came back. He knew exactly how everyone at Mckinley saw him, and he is not that person anymore. He is not Kurt’s boyfriend anymore. Somewhere in his chest, he feels like maybe he can start to be Blaine again.   
He knows that he should have work a bit harder to keep in touch with his ex teammates, but he just couldn’t face them at the moment.   
That’s why it’s so shocking to find Sam and Tina at the Lima Bean, glaring at him and even confronting him on cheating on Kurt and then leaving them for the enemy.   
Too surprised to think straight he leaves without a word, content to find confort in the fact that a pair of green eyes are waiting for him outside to drive him back to Dalton. 

**“I’m doing better than I ever was”**

That’s what he says to Cooper on the phone, halfway with his brother monthly call to check on him after all the drama of last year. He looks at Sebastian while he says it, the other boy oblivious to his gaze, chewing in his pencil while figuring out a math problem from the only class they don’t have together, and he feels a new sense of confidence knowing that his words are true. 

**“My baby's fit like a daydream Walking with his head down I'm the one he's walking to”**

He’s meeting Sebastin after lacrosse practice today so they can go out of campus for coffee. He’s a bit late and he is nervous for the first time in forever. They had been fooling around for a while now, hope blossoming on his chest when he thinks this could be something more.   
And that’s on his mind when he hears two familiar voices chatting animatedly.   
¿Paul? He thinks his name was Paul, not like it matters to him, is one of Sebastian teammates and fuck buddies, he has seen them together before and he is not stupid enough not to realize it. He’s laughing about something, his voice is low and Blaine only catches a glimpse of words from the spot where he stops right outside the dressers door“tonight...Scandals... my room...old times”and it’s enough to freeze him into place.   
His heart jumping on his chest while he waits for the other boy confirmation. Tears already gathering in his eyes. Of course he wasn’t enough for the other boy.

But Sebastian doesn’t laugh back, he hears his voice cool and steady when he replies “Sorry man, I’m out of the market” and then the next second he’s already at the door, eyeing Blaine curiously. He blushes immediately, knowing he has been caught eavesdropping.   
He opens his mouth to defend but before he can further embarrass himself with a lame excuse, the taller boy is already smiling at him, tucking him against his body. He press a kiss at his forehead and Blaine finally feels like he can breath again.

“C’mon killer, let’s get some coffee”. 

**“All the drama queens taking swings**

**All the jokers dressin' up as kings**

**They fade to nothing when I look at him”**

He receives a call from Rachel the minute he and Sebastian arrive to their new apartment in Manhattan (courtesy of the Smythe family but he’s not about to complain). She tells him she’s glad he’s in the city, read on the blogs that he got into NYADA.   
She’s polite, compliments him even and asks him out for a Karaoke night before he even realizes what’s she’s really implying with it.

“Kurt’s excited too, you should know that he and Adam are over now and with you in the city he’s willing to forgive you and maybe try again...” she rambles on the phone, her voice clearly indicates that she’s expecting him to be grateful for it “we can be just like we dream in high school Blaine” she sighs happily on the other side of the line. And he just looks at Sebastian unpacking everything in *their* new home and smiles “Thanks for the offer Rachel but... I’ve found something much better than those dreams” and that’s is all he says before hanging up the phone to help his boyfriend battle against the multitude of boxes he’s surrounded in. 

**“So call it what you want, yeah, call it what you want to”**

The first time he runs into Kurt is barely his first week of the semester. He is caught by surprise on the school library, just passing clean some notes from class when the other boy sits right in front of him.   
His eyes are cold and hard on him when he speaks “Is this some vendetta because I move on last year Blaine? Because it’s low even for you”.

Blaine mouth falls open and, okay, he feels a bit sad seeing him at first because this is their first actual conversation since the break up and his body still aches a bit at the rollercoaster of memories with the other boy.

Still he sits straight up anyway, not letting it show before he answers “Hello to you too Kurt, it is nice to see you! I’m so good thanks for asking” he rolls his eyes “I dont owe you an explanation, specially after everything that happened last year, but I’m sad to have to inform you that spending all that time with Rachel may have trick you into thinking the whole word revolves around you” he collects his things fastly as he speaks, not wanting to waste another minute with the person he once loved “but it doesn’t, at least, mine doesn’t anymore” and with that and a big fake smile he’s out of the door without waiting for an answer from the other boy.

. ———————————————————.

Three years later, when Sebastian proposes with a ring on a necklace and a promise to get married after graduation, Blaine knows for sure that while he took some wrong decisions at first in high school, at least he did one thing right.


	2. Taking prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading! If anyone has a song suggestion for a Seblaine fic or a writing promot, I’m trying to write more often.  
> Lots of love  
> Me!

Hey! Thanks for reading! If anyone has a song suggestion for a Seblaine fic or a writing prompt please leave it in the comments, I’m trying to write more often.  
Lots of love  
Me!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks everyone for reading, I haven’t done this in a few years to be honest (also my English is kinda rusty so I apologise for that) but I really hope you have liked it!  
> Any feedback is welcome! So are prompts!  
> 💛


End file.
